Town of Mythical Creatures, Go Figure
by LoveAlwaysComplex124
Summary: AU Bella's a super powerful mage/witch/wizard etc. Angela's a witch too. Don't worry, Lauren and them aren't. They're just mermaids, fairies and gods. The Cullens come to Forks and it's just one more mythical creature. ExB
1. Chapter 1

**Well, wouldn't it be interesting to have a Twilight story where Bella's a powerful witch/mage/wizard/whatever can use magic, Angela's a witch, Lauren's half-mermaid, Jessica's a fairy, Eric's a unicorn and Mike was the son of the cousin of a goddess?**

**I didn't bother to check if someone had the same story or not. I'm just lazy… I doubt if they do but hey, what one person thinks, 100 more also think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't, unfortunately, own, unfortunately, the Twilight series, unfortunately, because Stephanie Meyer does. Unfortunately.**

* * *

BPOV:

Well I _was_ going to skip school today but my scrying glass said that today, something life-changing will happen. Due to my witch/wizard/mage etc. blood, I have 700 years to live. I'll stop aging when I'm 21 which is by the way just as dandy.

Anyway, since I have like 683 years to go, I try to have as much fun as possible so when I go to heaven, I'll be like 'In your face! I had fun!'

The moment I step outside, guess who's there? Good old Mike. In his car. Smiling and daring to enter witch/mage/wizard etc. territory. My house. My boundaries. I fake a smile.

"Why, hello," I greet in my 'I'm-so-happy-you're-here-but-I'm-gonna-have-to-ask-you-to-get-the-heck-off-my-property' voice, "What are _YOU_ doing here?"

"Oh," he asks looking out onto the ground, "Was I on _your boundaries_?"

"Yes you were and you know it. GET OFF."

"Geez, witches and their mood swings." He sets the car on reverse and backs up out of my territory. "You want a ride or not?"

"Sure, why not?" I say climbing in.

Mike drives to school mocking my need to follow to law by driving 10 miles under the speed limit.

"You might wanna go faster," I suggest, "I'd like to _get_ to school."

"We're early anyway," is his apathetic response.

We eventually get to school and I realize that there's a new car in the parking lot. I glance at Mike and he's glaring at the silver Volvo. He had the newest car in school (or even in Forks not counting his family) until now. I laugh and he glares at me. He points to a convertible right next to it. He smirks because he knows that I've always hated rich people coughhisfaultcough and the 5 people coming out of the cars are definitely rich.

He parks on the other side of the Volvo and we both get out. The rich Volvo and convertible owner people were crowding in a small circle and we glance at each other. We start laughing and they turn back.

My gosh, they're beautiful. Are they family? They look like family but at the same time _not_ family. One girl is small and pixie-like with gold eyes. They all had gold eyes actually. The other girl looked like a model. Except better. One guy was big and had a lot of muscles and the guy next to him looked casual, calming but at the same time, jumpy. As if afraid he'd kill us all if he flinches. The last guy looked like a Greek God. That's saying something. I've seen Mike's family. They _are_ Greek gods and goddesses!

I glanced at Mike. He was vexed. I could tell. I mean, he's always been mad that he only got part of the Greek god look gene and here's a normal person walking around looking like a Greek god he couldn't be.

I signal for him to snap out of it and just get to class. He frowns and we both get to class. I look back once more and I almost scream from the look that Greek God guy is giving me. He's glaring daggers at me. What have _I_ done to make him angry? I hurry in and run to my locker almost tripping on the way.

* * *

**Weird story, isn't it? I was just a bit hyper so ideas were going through my mind like crazy. Bella is exactly like herself in the series but she's more outgoing and powerful in this one. She's still clumsy and blah blah blah though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so I know I have at least 1 reader. I didn't expect that! I didn't get any reviews so I thought it was totally dead! Uhh… Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: This stuff doesn't belong to me. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

I arrive at my locker and Angela sees me. She smiles shyly and walks over. She's one of the only pure-hearted shy witches I have ever seen. She's probably the ONLY one I've seen.

"Hey, are you going to the next book signing?" she asks. She was talking about a book from our "realm".

"Why wouldn't I?" I replied, "Are you going to try to kill me?"

"No," she said instantly, "I'm not."

"I'm kidding."

"Oh."

I take my books and I go to English. I have this class with Eric. I sit down beside him. He was having a conversation with his friends but they left at the sight of me. They weren't exactly as overly-helpful (and they're not really helpful at all) as Eric.

"Hey Eric," I say. I might as well. Unicorns don't get the chance to pretend to be human so they like having friends and I just drove his away.

"Oh, hey Bella!" he greets cheerfully.

"Sorry about that," I apologize, "I always make people feel uncomfortable and awkward."

"It's not like you were doing it on purpose," he replies shrugging.

Mr. Mason calls attention to the class and we all settle down.

* * *

Morning goes by and Lunch finally comes. As always, I get my lunch and sit with Jessica, Mike and the rest. We're all talking about whatever when I realize that the always empty table has been taken by the inhumanly beautiful group with the glaring guy from this morning. Gossip is everywhere. None of my friends even listen to gossip except for Jessica, Lauren and Mike but that's only because they're so self-absorbed, they have to know who's who and what's what. I turn to Jessica.

"Hey, who are _they_?" I asked Jess.

She looks up to see who I mean – though already knowing, probably, from my tone – suddenly he looked at her, the glaring one. He's probably the youngest one. He looks at Jess for just a fraction of a second, and then his dark eyes flickers to mine.

He looks away quickly, more quickly than I could, though I looked down as soon as our eyes met.

"Oh, those are the Cullens," she says giggling, "You must have heard the town gossip at least, right?

"The Cullens?" I ask raising my eyebrow. I heard of them but I thought by doctor, they meant unsuccessful and not good enough to be in big cities but these people look rich.

"Yeah, Edward, Alice and Emmett are Cullens and Rosalie and Jasper are the Hales."

"Ahh, the family with adoptions and foster children."

"They came from like, Alaska or something. You know, the country."

"Your kind sure are dumb, huh?" Mike cut in, "Alaska is part of America."

"I knew that, Mike," she replied shooting him a look, "I was just testing Bella and you ruined it."

* * *

Lunch ended and we all went back to class. I had Biology with Angela next. It was my only peaceful class. I walk in with a good mood. I sit at my seat.

"Everyone," Mr. Banner says calling everyone to attention, "This is our new student."

"Hi, I'm Edward," Edward, the glaring one, said stiffly. Good mood ruined.

"Hi, Edward Cullen," my class greeted back in the addict circle voice. They always did this with new kids. With me, since I was in a bad mood, they used a more intimidated voice.

"Sit there with Bella," Mr. Banner says pointing to me, "Raise your hand and stop being so scary, Bella."

I raised my hand and scowled. I'm in a bad mood! I'm sorry that my aura turns that way when I'm in a bad mood! I felt the people around me cringe away. To make it worse, Edward keeps glaring at me. He gets to his seat, stiffens up and I glance at him, only to see him glare at me like I tried killing him or something. We spend the period glaring at each other.

* * *

The period ends and he just leaves with me thinking if there's something wrong with me. Anyway, eventually the day ends and I go with Angela since as part of that stupid Witch Council, we have to meet up with some other witches to talk about issues.

"I still don't get why we have to do this every month," I comment while we walk to the hotel it's being held at.

"Neither do I," she replies, "But Mom says we have to or else bad things will happen."

"That's what people say to scare small children. Is this thing for real?"

"I sure hope so. I had to cancel babysitting my cousins. My aunt will be so troubled now."

"You know Angela; I've never met anyone as pure hearted as you."

"I doubt that."

We arrive at the hotel and go up to the meeting room. As always, things are all bunched up. There's someone at the door and they nod at us while we go in. Everyone's either talking, worrying or eating. It's like a party for stressed out weirdos.

* * *

When we come in, there's new witches that want to meet me, the all-powerful experiment, and more experienced witches that want to test my powers until they run out of power themselves. Angela's got it lucky. When she comes in, it's old friends greeting her. Not people that want to gawk at her or test her.

Everyone settles down and the council takes place.

"Everyone," the speaker starts, "It's been peaceful lately, hasn't it?"

People shout out some 'yeahs'.

"However, it has come to our attention--"

As always, new witches laugh at the formality of the speaker. The speaker clears his throat.

"However, it has come to our attention that our era of peace may come to an end."

Everyone murmurs and it gets loud.

"Silence. We're assigning Angela Weber ID 0963459893 **[AN: This stuff is all random. Not real]** and Isabella Swan ID 3947568945 to look after the situation."

They can't do this. "We can't just leave Forks!" I object.

"You won't be," he replies glaring at me for interrupting, "The Cullens live in Forks."

"The Cullens?" I ask incredulous, "What threat are they?"

"They're vampires, Miss Swan, and as you should know, witches and others like us, have never had a good history with them."

"What do you want us to do?"

"I want you two to kill them, of course."

* * *

**I only need 1 review and I update. That's like the only thing I need and I'll update. 1 story alert or favourites works too.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! I actually have readers! WOO! Haha… You guys make me hyper… Now I won't be able to sleep… This chapter will be a bit dramatic (and short) but only because I'm moody. I promise I'll turn it happier if that's what you want.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight saga… I mean, I know I'm great but not that great.**

* * *

"K-kill?" Angela exclaimed.

"I don't want to kill them!" I complained, "Have someone else do it!"

"I'm _ordering_ you both to kill them," he said, "You don't have a choice at all."

* * *

The next day, Angela and I met up before school and discussed the situation.

"What are we supposed to do?" I asked.

"I thought that vampires didn't exist," she said, "Aren't they just mythical?"

"We're mythical ourselves and you still say that?"

"… We're different."

I looked up. I knew that I wasn't the only one that had it hard. Everyone has it hard. Mythical creatures have it harder. Angela's always been suffering from the fact that she was a witch. Our friendship has always been a dramatic one. Like that time when she got rejected by this guy who wouldn't date her because she wouldn't say her most deepest secret. Angela had identity problems since that was the year her powers activated fully. She couldn't be herself at all like she used to be. He was a jerk anyway.

"It's ok like this too, you know," I told her after I found her crying on the school roof that day, "We can't have the best freedom but it could be worse. So it's fine this way too."

We just pretty much stayed there until she calmed down.

* * *

We went to school and the morning passed by. I went to lunch but when I looked, he wasn't there. Days passed and he still wasn't there. The Council was getting mad at Angela and me because we hadn't made any move and handed in reports that said 'No Progress'. I kept telling them that one of them was gone so killing them would warn him to flee.

One day, he just showed up. I was going to Biology when I saw him there. I sat down in my seat and glanced at him. He was different today and he was smiling.

"Hi, I haven't properly introduced myself," he said politely, "I'm Edward Cullen."

"… You were introduced in front of the class, Edward Cullen," I replied slowly.

"I know but I sat next to you and I hadn't even told you my name," he said smiling.

"I sat next to you too," I pointed out, "But I didn't care to tell you my name."

"What's your name then?" he asked. What is he smiling about?

"You heard Mr. Banner," I replied coldly. I wasn't going to talk to him nicely after he glared at me, "It's _Bella_."

"Okay then." He stared at me with this unfathomable expression.

I stared back and I saw what was different. His eyes. They're light. They were black before. Not anymore.

"Hey, did you get contacts?" I asked leaning a bit closer to see if I was still sane.

"No," Edward answered as if I said something funny, "Why?"

"Your eyes," I replied, "They're lighter. Way lighter, today. Last time, they were pitch black or something."

"Oh," he shrugged turning his attention to the class.

* * *

School ended and I met up with Angela. She was smiling until she saw my expression.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"He's back," I say as if talking about you-know-who from Harry Potter, "Now we have to kill them."

"Maybe--"

"They're not letting us stall any further, Angela! They'll know and we just ran out of excuses!"

"No…" Her expression turned scared. "I don't want to kill anyone."

"We have to." I was tearing up and I felt frustrated. "I'll talk to them."

"You can get the job cancelled?"

"No, I can get you out."

**I might or might not be able to update within 3 days like I always try to do next week. I also won't be able to update during the last week of April because I'll be in a different city, a day away by bus from where I am now. I have the music trip, you see. If I get reviews though, I could update 3 times before I have to stop updating until the 2****nd**** week of May.**

**I'm going to put up the 4****th**** chapter after only 1 review (I'm nice, see?) because I'm not really satisfied with this chapter. I wanted to get up to the part where she gets saved by Edward but I couldn't continue. It's too dramatic!!! 1 review. I'll make it a happy chapter, a sad chapter; I don't know what you want. You have to tell me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, I got really bored so I'm updating without a review. It's gonna be really hard, turning this serious atmosphere into a happier one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff. Unless by some miracle, I became Stephanie Meyer but I lost my memory, got plastic surgery to look like me and am now living a lie.**

* * *

There was silence. Angela smiles. "Nah, that's ok."

"What?" I'm really confused.

"We're friends and friends stick together."

"But…"

"That's alright."

Suddenly, Lauren pops out. Then Mike and Jessica.

"What the heck?" Lauren says, "We waited here only for a soap opera to happen?"

"You guys worried us, you know," Jessica adds, "I demand a smoothie out of this."

"Whatever," Lauren says glaring. She steps out of their hiding place and walks away.

"It's ok," Angela whispers to me, "She's just probably going swimming or something."

I nod. Mike starts smiling.

"So… Bella…" he starts.

"So Mike…" I mimic, "Well, gotta go, bye!"

I run away before Mike could ask me anything.

* * *

I take my bag and drive to school. I don't know what's wrong with Edward. I don't get it. It's snowy today and all icy. I have to be extra careful when I drive… Good thing Charlie put new tires on mine. I turn around and I see Edward. With his family a considerable distance away from me.

"Bella!" I hear someone shriek.

I turn my head and Tyler's car heads for me. It happens too fast for me to even think of using my magic. I hit my head and I wait to smell the blood. There is none. I open my eyes and Edward's on top of me protecting me. It looks like he's holding back Tyler's car. I try to get up. He pushes me down.

"Don't do that," he orders, "Your head…"

"But it's cold," I complain. He laughs. I'm stunned until I remember something.

"How'd you get here so fast?" I ask. **[AN: Bella does remember Edward's a vampire but by vampire, she only knows that they shouldn't go out in daylight.]**

"What are you talking about, Bella?" he answers, "I was here next to you the whole time."

"No you weren't," I say. I'm sure I saw him far away from me.

"Yes I was. You bumped your head Bella; you don't know what you're saying."

"Yes I do. You were there with the other Cullens."

"Bella. Please. Let it go."

I'm about to say more but Mike comes pushing through the crowd.

"Oh no, Bella," he says mock-horrified, "You're _still_ alive?"

He knows I can't and don't die. It's an inside joke. He's not _supposed_ to make it this obvious though. Angela comes through the crowd and really does _act_ horrified.

"Oh Bella!" Oh my gosh… She looks like she's about to cry! Oh, she's good.

"The paramedics are coming," Eric says coming through the crowd with a cell phone. He's smiling.

I roll my eyes. I give him a pointed look.

"What?" he asks still confused. He pauses to think. "OH! Oh, oh oh oh… Oops."

It not good for me to go to the doctor. What do you think would come out in my blood? X-rays won't be able to picture my head. They will, but they'd have to take like 50 of them then play puzzle to get a normal x-ray. The paramedics come and put me on this stretcher.

"Uh, uh, what about Edward?" I ask, "He got most of the impact."

"It's ok, see?" Edward says to them with his hands up as if that would prove he's ok.

* * *

I've been at the hospital for some time and I'm getting really bored. I eventually just pretend to sleep so Tyler could stop apologizing. I can feel him staring at me though. Ew. I hear the door open and I instantly open my eyes and sit up. It's just Edward.

"Feeling better?" he asks.

"Yup!" I say cheerfully then glare at him, "Get me _out of here_."

"No can do," Dr. Cullen told me. He had just walked in. "I haven't checked your x-ray."

He stares at another x-ray of mine and I could see the parts that had signs of broken bone from when I fell a lot as a child.

"You're free to go," he states with a smile.

I jump off the bed and stagger. Edward catches me and he smiles crookedly. He walks to the door and opens it for me. I raise my eyebrow and motion for him to go first. He rolls his eyes and goes first. I wait a bit and grab his arm.

"Edward, what was _that_?" I demand.

"What was what?" he asks as if he didn't know.

"How'd you save me so fast?"

"I was next to you. I have great reflexes."

"No you weren't, I'm not an idiot."

"Neither am I. I was next to you."

"You weren't next to me."

"Yes I was."

I'm about to say something but Charlie comes up to me.

"Bella, we should go now," he tells me.

"Not yet, Ch-dad. I need to ask this guy something."

"Not now." Then he whispers, "Something came up."

* * *

**I won't be able to update for the whole week. I have the author's note in my profile but I'm just letting you know. I don't mind the reviews though! EVEN IF IT SUCKS I WANT YOU TO TELL ME I SUCK AND THAT I SHOULD STOP BEING MOODY. Also, did I miss a part? Does the blood testing come after of before this moment? I'm too lazy to bring my book with me upstairs (I just happened to have the farthest room from the one with the laptop I use).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: I'm back! And I'm taking suggestions! I'm starting to get the feeling that people are bored of my story.**

**Someone: This is lame!**

**Me: YOU'RE LAME! Anyway, I need at least 1 suggestion… PEOPLE CHANGE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I don't even want it. I'm saving up for the ski trip.**

* * *

"What is it?" I ask, "What could be more important than my question?"

Charlie gives me this look that says 'A lot of things'.

"The council wants to talk. To you," he tells me, "And Angela too."

I walk in and Angela's standing before the council. I used the word 'before' so that means it's serious.

"So what's up?" I say to break the awkward silence.

"Miss Swan," they state simply.

"What?" I ask jokingly.

"Bella," Angela whispers to me. She looks really scared, "Please. Just drop it."

I nod and I turn my head to face the council. One council member clears his throat.

"So far, you've made no progress," he starts, "We know the Cullens are back."

"I still don't see how it's our problem," I shot at him.

"It's your problem because it may end in another war," he replies sharply.

"Why do we have to take care of it?"

"They won't expect high school students and you're the closest members."

"EXACTLY! We're high school students! We're too YOUNG!"

"Miss Swan! I will let that outburst go but you better start acting like what you are!"

"What am I?!" I challenged, "Tell me!"

He clears his throat. "That's unrelat--"

"TELL ME!"

"You are someone that can _save the world _from its suffering."

"That's not it! I wasn't made to _save_ the world! Tell me my real purpose!"

"STOP IT!" Angela cut in, "You're an experiment meant for world destruction! Please stop fighting!"

Haha... That's right... "Give me a month," I say, "Give me a month to prove they aren't dangerous."

"A month," he repeats.

* * *

"Hey, do me a favour and slap me please," I tell Angela while we're hanging out at Dairy Queen.

"What?" she almost chokes on her ice cream if that was even possible.

"Wow, I've been moody," I say.

"We've all been," she assures me, "It's been a 483 year long era of peace. Everyone just wants things to stay the same."

"Angelaaaa….." I start tearing up from her kindness.

"Are you okay?" Mike asks me. For some reason he was now here.

"Yeah I am," I answer, "Sorry, I'm _still _alive."

"I was _joking_," he tells me, "Anyway… I ha--"

"Gotta go," I say and leave.

* * *

I go to lunch. I find the group's babbles extremely boring. Angela sees me bored and gives me a sorry smile. Jessica stops babbling and I look up, surprised by the silence. I realize that Lauren and Mike have also stopped talking. Lauren's scowling, Mike's glaring and looking away probably cursing under his breath and Jessica's eyes widen.

"coughEdward'sstaringcough," she so _subtly_ says.

I look to my right and Edward gives me a 'come here' sign. I awkwardly walk over and sit down.

"Whaddya want?" I ask leaning down so no attention would be brought to me.

"Just wanted to say hi," he replies.

"Hi," I say stiffly.

"Hello to you to," he says back with a crooked grin on his face.

"Bye," I get up but he grabs my arm.

"Bella, sorry," he quickly says pulling me down, "About my behaviour, I mean."

"Yeah well, I'm going to class," I pull away, "See you in class."

"I'm skipping," he tells me.

"Oh." I walk away to my group who was leaving.

As I'm walking Angela whispers to me, "That was the perfect time to explain and build a treaty."

Oh no. "Shoot, sorry. I was distracted," I apologize.

"Distracted… by him?" she asks teasingly.

"… Shut it."

* * *

"… Blood testing," I hear the teacher say.

I stop doodling and drop my pen. My eyes widen.

He hands out a whole bunch of sharp things meant for sticking into you. Where the blood is. The blood.

"Excuse me?" I ask frantically standing up with my hand in the air, "May I be excused?"

"Are you sick?" I'm asked, "Only one person pricked himself."

"Yeah. I'm sick. I need to go."

"Do you need an escort?"

"I don't care."

I'll crawl, swim, whatever. Get me out. Mike puts my arm around him and we head to the nurse's office. I don't know how long we've gone but I pull on his arm and lay down on the ground. I hear a voice asking me if I'm ok. A melodic voice.

"Go away," I complain, "I'm dead."

"I'll take it from here," Edward suggests.

"No, I can do it," Mike protests, "I'll take her."

I feel myself swooped up.

"She looks dead," Edward states, "I'll go."

Mike growls and I can hear him stomp away.

* * *

"So you can't handle blood?" Edward asks me teasingly while I lay down with an ice pack I don't want or need, "Not even yours."

"It's not the sight of blood," I answer, "It's the _smell_."

"People can't smell blood," he states as if I'm a freak. Or as if I'm lying.

"I can," I retort, "Or maybe, I'm just not 'people' huh?"

I breathe in deeply and get up.

"I have gym next," I groan.

"Maybe not," he muses.

I shoot him a 'What?' look.

"Sit there and look sick," he orders me.

I sit down and I get a headache. I groan. He gets me out by charming—no, it's different. He _dazzled _my way out. We walk out onto the parking lot and I head to my truck but he grabs my arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asks.

"Home."

"Yeah, but I'm going to drive you."

"No need."

He tows me to his car anyway. I stand in front of the car door. Oh, perfect. It just started raining. I consider running to my truck.

"I'll tow you back," he suddenly says. What is he, a mind reader?

I highly doubt it though. But Angela did say that I needed to talk to him. I climb in. He starts driving.

"So where do we go?" he asks.

"My house," I immediately answer, "Obviously."

"I meant your address."

"Oh yeah, you're a NEWBIE."

"What?"

"Never mind. Drive to the forest. Oh, my truck?"

"Alice will get it."

* * *

We arrive.

"So why are we here?" he asks first, "You wouldn't talk."

"Are you a vampire?" I just ask.

"What? Bella, that's ridiculous," he replies.

"I know you are," I state, "Just tell me the truth."

"I'm not."

"Please don't lie to me. I only have less than 3 weeks left to convince them you're ok."

"What are you talking about?"

"Are. You. A. Vampire. Answer me."

"Bella, this is stupid. Vampires don't exist."

"Shut up. I know they do. There are a lot of things that exist."

"Bella… Are you okay?"

"I know you're good. I haven't felt much evil from you aside from the glaring."

He sighs. "I'm not as good as you think."

"You saved me from that truck. You _saved_ me. You're like some hero."

"I'm not the hero. I'm the bad guy."

"Cut it out, vampire. Just answer me."

"… Yeah. I am. How do you know?"

"I was supposed to kill you."

He starts laughing. "You can't do that! I'm a vampire!"

"So what?"

"You're just a human. Here come with me."

* * *

**Ooh… It has too much dialogue doesn't it? Sorry I haven't updated this story. I don't like my stories to be too similar so I was running out of ideas and my teachers all decided they would like to be a bully and made a lot of major projects due in the same week plus I went on a trip. I only need one review (though I'm ok with having more than that =P) so there.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so packed with homework!!! Don't be mad if I take long!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

He took me to a meadow. It was so beautiful that I almost forgot he took me there to talk about his superiority as a vampire. Remembering, I looked to him. It looked like he's sparkling a bit but it's a cloudy day so the lighting's too bad to know.

"What is it?" I ask him.

He turns around and circles around me at an incredible speed.

"You can't catch me," he states.

He rips off a tree.

"You can't resist me."

He runs up close to me and he looks half-crazed.

"Even my smell appeals to you."

I push him away.

"I'll be ok. Really," I try to convince him.

He groans. "You don't understand, Bella."

"Yes, I do."

"Bella, please. Don't make this difficult."

"I'm not."

"Bella."

"Edward."

"Don't make it difficult."

"Just... forget it."

* * *

Edward and I started coming to school together and I could tell everyone was very surprised by the fact we were together. As friends, I mean. We're not _together_ together. I'm just saying that it's impossible, after all… I'm a witch/mage/wizard etc. I have a lot of responsibilities. He's a vampire. I'll die before him. I'll even be older than him by 4 years physically as soon as I turn 21 for 679 more years.

"Bella," he calls me, "Class is starting."

"Huh?" I reflexively look up, "Ok, sure."

I feel him glance at me and I can practically see him open his mouth then close it deciding against asking.

"I'm ok," I tell him before we separate to our lockers.

"You don't seem ok," he replies.

"But I am."

"Ok…"

* * *

"So basically you can't handle the differences?" Angela asked me during a study circle at Jessica's.

"Yeah, well the thing is," I answer, "I can't handle another responsibility, really."

"Well… You still have to get him to build a treaty," she reminds me.

"I know," I reply, "And I'll cross that bridge when I get to it but you forgot. He doesn't know what I am."

Angela sighs and lies down on Jessica's bed. "You have a week and 4 days. Tell him."

"Tell him what?" Jessica asks as she returns from the bathroom.

"Tell Edward she's a witch-wizard girl and she could obliterate him if she wanted," Angela answers.

Jessica glances at me and sits down on her computer chair. "Tell him now," she orders me.

"Why should I?" I ask annoyed from her tone, "I know my rights. I have a right to privacy."

"Those are _human_ rights," she retorts, "And last time I checked, you're not human, she's not human and I'm not human."

"Well in our world, we make our own rights and I say I have a right to have human rights no matter what I am."

"Then you should know that you have a right to responsibility. This is your responsibility," Angela cuts in.

"You can't turn my rights against me!" I say.

"Why?" Jessica mocked me, "Is there a right saying we can't? Or are you violating _our_ rights and trying to take her rights away?"

I groan out of frustration. "Why should I?" I ask again, "What's there to say?"

Jessica sighs and throws a pillow at me. I throw it on the floor.

"Do you know how hard girls try for Edward's attention?" she starts, "You're close to him and yet you're not honest with him. That's unfair."

"It's not my fault," I tell her.

"YES IT IS!" she screams, "It's unfair! You're too selfish Bella! You're too selfish!"

Silence.

"Ok," I say, "I'll tell him."

I really am too selfish.

* * *

"Edward, we need to talk," I catch up to Edward.

"Just a second," he tells me and rejects a girl asking him to the dance. I said that casually because he did that casually.

"Hey Bella!" Tyler calls out to me, "I have a question."

"Huh?" I ask turning my attention to Tyler, "What?"

"Do you want to go to the dance with me?"

"What? No. Next time. I got stuff to do."

"Ok, next time then."

"And it's GIRL'S CHOICE!" I call out after him as he walks away.

I turn my attention back to Edward who was smiling.

"Thinking of your next target to kill?" I ask jokingly.

I see his eyes widen a bit then he says, "No, I'm a vegetarian."

"Geez, it was just a joke," I reply, "You and Angela should be friends. You two always take it seriously when I ask if either of you are going to kill someone."

He shakes his head as if I didn't get it.

"Anyways, what?" he changes the subject, "You said we needed to talk."

"Yeah, the thing is--"

"_Okay_," he cuts me off loudly as if agreeing to something I'm begging him to do, "I'll go to the _dance_ with you. You don't need to _beg_."

I hear people turning around and snickering. I punch him.

"I'm not going, idiot!"

"Idiot? Bella, how full of wisdom I am? Do you even have an idea how old I am?"

"Enough to be a pedophile?" I guess.

"I'm older than a century."

"How sad," I tell him, "You're over 100 and you've _never dated_."

I make the 'never dated' part loud enough for everyone to hear. Girls around us gasp and the guys make their taunting laughs obvious. He grabs my arm and pulls me into Biology.

"What?" he asks coldly.

"Aww, was I dead on?" I taunt him, "Anyways, I have something to tell you."

"What?" he asks again.

"I'm not human."

* * *

**I missed out a lot of events, I know. SORRY!!! I'm going to put them in later because I need to get through the events I need to happen… I'm not good with love scenes so when you see -…- That's a love scene you can think up. If you want, review up a love scene and I'll use that when one comes up but until then, it's -…- ONE REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This story is starting to get more readers… Yay! Just a month or 2 ago, this story was such a failure that I didn't know I had a reader until I was told to update! Thank you everyone that reviewed!! And alerted/favourited!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…**

* * *

Pause.

"Bella, that's not something you say so casually," he shrugs it off as a joke, "Especially to a vampire."

"Look, I am and I need to talk to you," I say ignoring him practically telling me I'm a liar.

"Bella…" he starts again.

I glare at him to make him shut up using my bad mood to make my aura scarier.

"Looks like we'll be talking after school," I snarl.

* * *

"Bella, this nonsense again?" Edward whines while we walk into the forest.

I told Angela to meet me in the forest after school and I asked if the others wanted to come (I was starting to think that they thought that since there's someone new around, I was just playing with my new toy) but Mike scoffed, Jessica looked away and Lauren rolled her eyes. Eric was the only one that agreed. His friends had stuff to do too.

"Edward, from this point on, _shut up_," I order him. He laughs.

We arrive at his meadow in the forest where Angela was sitting with a backpack filled with stuff I asked her to bring. Eric was standing behind her.

"You want proof?" I ask losing my temper, "I'll show you."

I can almost hear his struggling thoughts on whether or not to believe me.

"Hey Eric," I say taking out a jewellery box and a case the size of a flute case., "You know I'm not human, right?"

"Yeah!" he exclaims cheerfully after pausing, "And I'm a unicorn!"

Edward lets a laugh escape and he mouths to me '_Is he_ sane_?_' I just glare at him and take out my wand. I urge for Angela to take out her wood charm and she does. Her wood charm was made of an old oak tree that got struck down during the war times. The tree contained a piece of every magic and only the best of the best of the most noble, loyal and strong witches got one. Angela's grandmother passed it down to her.

The wood charm was for quick magic-doing. Every witch's spell always requires one thing or another and the wood charm has a substitute for it. It also served as protection against dangerous magic. Like me. Eric's protected by his horn. Pure miracles. That's what the horn is.

"Be glad," I sneer. I feel myself getting cocky, "My wizard blood is the weakest so when I show you, you won't die."

Edward's eyes widen in disbelief and I raise my wand. I point directly at the tree above him.

"Break!" I command. My blood makes it so I don't have to speak Latin.

A branch breaks and Edward swiftly dodges it. I smirk and picture a circle in the ground under him.

"Raise!" I command it. I feel Edward stiffen against my magic, "Freeze!"

Edward freezes and I unfreeze his head.

"Anything you got to say?" I ask, "Like a sorry?"

"What do you want?" he asks instead.

I knew I'd scare him. His voice definitely sounded like he was betrayed. Before I could apologize though, his family comes out along with Carlisle and who I think is the mother of the family.

"We haven't met but I'll have to ask you to let him go," the mother sweetly asks before lowering into a crouch.

I can't help but think how dramatic we're all acting. It's like a movie. How exciting...

* * *

"Oh, I see!" Esme said after I explained to her the situation.

"Yes," I confirm and take a sip of tea.

Why does it feel like I'm just here mingling?

"If you don't mind me asking," I say, "How did you know he'd be in danger?"

My polite mode turned on and I made sure that my aura had no hostility in it. I was sure Edward trusted me because I trusted him and I only trust people that trust me.

"Alice couldn't see the future," she replies just as sweet as sugar, "We figured that something might happen so we followed Edward against his wish."

"I see. Is Alice a future-seer?"

"Yes, she is."

"Bella," Edward cuts in stiffly. He probably came down after moping, "You said we needed a treaty?"

"Huh?" I almost forgot, "Oh yeah."

"Great, so do you have a contract or something?" he says in response. Someone's a sore loser.

"Actually no," I answer, "You have to meet the Council and the Magical Court."

In Edward's Volvo and Carlisle's car, Eric was singing 'We're Off to the Wizard' while Angela tried shutting him up. I'm laughing when I hear Edward's conversation with Carlisle.

"…eep your senses alert. I don't trust her."

* * *

The contract's finished and though I'm on good terms with his family (except Rosalie), Edward still doesn't trust me.

"Bella, are you seriously worrying over this?" Mike asks me after I tell him.

"I can't help it," I answer.

"You're _in love_ with him, aren't you?" he accuses me. I look up.

"What?" I deny, "No, I just feel lonely since we're not friends anymore."

"Don't lie to me," he tells me. Before I could deny it again, Edward comes up to me.

"Bella, we need to talk," he says.

* * *

**I take a long time to update, right? I just figured out a system for that! It's called 'writing the chapters a day early!' My original belief was to let the story flow however I feel like and write when I get a review but updating after 1 review started becoming really hard to catch up with. (My other policy was to update within 3 days but I found it hard to catch up and I ended up not updating for longer than a week). ONE REVIEW AND I UPDATE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Reviews make me happy though I only got 1 this time but that's ok because I'm more or less as noble as a knight (but I suppose I'm as good as an honest and loyal schemer) so I'm true to my word on updating every 1 review. But mind you, (**cool I just said an old people phrase**) I've (**ha… "I've"**) decided on (**haha… "decided on"**) not updating as quickly when I have less than 2 reviews so there. There are people that added but didn't alert too and you guys make me feel special too. So it's ok. I love you guys! …As a friend.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

"Yeah, Edward?" I ask. Mike left when Edward asked to talk.

"You're driving me crazy," he tells me, "I don't _think_ I love you but you're driving me crazy."

Insert sharp pain here.

"Sorry," I apologize. What am I supposed to say?

"Can I just… touch you?" he asks suddenly.

"What?" I say shocked. I didn't know he was that type of guy!

"I'm not going to hurt you or anything," he mumbles when he realizes what he asked.

"Hand," I say, "Give me your hand."

He carefully places his hand in mine. I just realized it was ice cold. I touch his hand to my face and smile so he knows I'm not bothered. He relaxes after a bit and takes his hand back. He starts laughing out of relief.

"Thank gosh," he says relieved, "I didn't feel anything whatsoever!"

Insert sharp pain here.

"See you in Biology," he tells me getting up, "I guess we can be friends with no worries now."

What'd I expect? It's not like I love him or anything…

* * *

"Bella!" Lauren snaps me out of my reverie, "Pay attention when you're with us at least!"

"Sorry…" I mumble.

"Hey," Mike pokes me, "You ok?"

I nod and smile. "What do you call it when you feel pain if someone says they're glad you guys are friends?" I ask.

Mike frowns. "Cullen say that? You sound like you're in love with him."

"In love?" I repeat, "Is it possible for me to be in love?"

"You're not denying it," he states.

"I've always been told I was to be indifferent to the world and serve my services," I explain, "It surprises me more to have an emotion like that than the possibility of loving Edward."

"Well don't worry," he assures me, "Because no one's born without emotions."

I laugh nervously. "I sure hope so."

* * *

"Are you ok, Bella?" Edward asks me.

"Yeah…" I reply and open my notebook to start doodling.

"Do you want to go for ice cream later?" he asks probably to cheer me up.

"Nah," I say, "You can't eat anyway."

"You want to come over to my house today?" he asks me as if I'm a child.

"Sure," I answer then add in for jokes, "Do I get a lollipop?"

He hits my head.

"Hm…" I muse, "If I go, what do I get?"

"Bonding time with Alice?" he answers but he probably knew that wasn't fun.

"That's not fun…" I complain.

"Tell me what will cheer you up," he suggests.

What can possibly…? I know! I just remembered. Man, it's been such a LONG time… I really need to brush up my skills anyway. A smug and sneaky smile creeps its way on my face.

"I got one…" I say in a sing-songy voice, "Edward?"

"Yes Bella?" he responds matching my tone.

"Are you good at sports, possibly?"

"… Yes."

His tone just now was secretive. That's not fair! One person holding something secret at a time and I started first! I scowl.

"Yes, well you want to play a game after school?" I ask in a monotone.

"Sure," he replies with a smile.

I can't believe it. He's amused at the fact my mood was ruined! That's mean… Huh…

"Bring your family… We'll play Cullens vs. my team," I say.

* * *

"So what game we playing?" Emmett asks excitedly, "Quidditch?"

"What?" Mike says a bit too sharply, "This isn't Harry Potter."

"So what are we playing?" Alice asks for Emmett who started sulking.

"How about an all out maze killer?" Jessica suggests.

"A what?" Rosalie asks not politely enough.

"A maze killer," Jessica repeats, "Follow me. We can use mine."

We all follow her. We arrive at her house.

"Hey mom?" she calls out, "I'm gonna use the maze ok?"

"Just remember to turn it off after!" Mrs. Stanley calls back.

They go down to a deep basement and Jessica turns on her lights. The maze was laid flat. She goes to the control center and types in the codes. Slowly the walls position themselves (they're as high as the ceiling).

"The walls change," I state, "Just get out to the exit pretty much."

We all run off into the entrance.

* * *

**Haha… Sorry for the really late update on top of a short chapter… I've had a lot to do lately… Exams are coming up and my school has its pride so the teachers are all urging us to start now even though the first exam that's possible to study for (I mean LA has NOTHING to study for. It's all essays) is in 20 days. That's a lot of time for me… I am getting my study guide together though because my Science teacher's been nagging us for the past 4 days. One review and I update. By the way, sorry that I can't bring together Edward and Bella as quickly. It's been 8 chapters and so far Edward's in denial and Bella's confused.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the late update… EXAMS ARE COMING UP!!! I've said that a million times but I'll keep reminding you. MY EXAMS ARE COMING UP!!! I mean, like today, my Social teacher gave us a pop quiz (though he didn't like the results so it wasn't worth any marks in the end) on History. Did you know Joan of Arc was French? I thought she was Irish but I guess not. That was probably that Aquitaine girl. I aced Knighthood but it was only 5 or 6 marks out oh 35 so… yeah… In the end my score was 24 ½ out of 35. Would have been 25 but he made me give myself a half for putting Joan of Arc was executed instead of burnt at stake or however way she died. One of my friends got 29 and I was like "WE'RE NOT FRIENDS ANYMORE!" I was just joking so don't worry.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this stuff, I wouldn't be lounging around like this.**

* * *

I briefly calculate in my head possible ways to get out. Everyone was already in and I can hear Emmett trying to break the walls. It's impossible though. The walls are supposed to be impenetrable. I run forward as much as possible. 30 seconds have passed. The walls will change. 5 walls shift to their right including the one in front of me. I run forward more. I turn right then around a wall and I find a wall blocking me. 4… 3… 2… 1… The wall turns and I slide in between so I won't get trapped. Mike once got trapped. He refused to play for 3 weeks and he had a fear of walls for 2 months. Turn left, right, left and done.

"I'm done!" I call out to the inside.

"Cool, so am I," Edward says behind me.

He was sitting on a chair reading a book!

"When did you get out?" I ask.

"Probably 6 or 7 seconds before you," he replies.

"That's not possible," I demand, "Did you cheat?"

"Bella," he says (he doesn't even sound like he's reasoning with me), "It's a game. Don't freak out. Besides, those walls are impenetrable."

"I've never been defeated before!" I just ramble on, "Never at all in my life!"

He gets up and puts a hand on my shoulder. He puts on a look of mocking sympathy.

"There's a first for everything," he says, "You'll live."

Then he walks away laughing.

* * *

"What the heck?!" I rant on the next day, "That's not fair! How does he even know the way out?! No one should look cool enough in someone else's house that they've just been in! That's not fair! Not fair at all!"

"So basically, he hurt your ego," Lauren stated.

"What?" I half-scream, "No! What ego?! There's no such thing!"

"Oh my goddess," Jessica groans, "Get over it. He's like a century older. He's just smarter."

"What do you want us to do about it?" Lauren demands, "GET OVER IT!"

I scowl and sit down. I glance at Mike and he seems to be thinking thoughtfully. For once. He looks up at me and the expression on his face definitely says '_What do YOU want?_' and of course in the most nonchalant way possible.

"What?" I snap.

"Just now," he replies coolly, "You just admitted he was _cool_."

"No, I said he was _acting_ cool," I say, "Not that he _was_ cool."

They all stare at me. Lauren has a look that says '_Goddess, what an idiot. Why am I here?_' Jessica's face is more like '_Bella, Bella. You poor innocent thing that I'd like to kill._' Mike is actually like '_I wonder… blah blah blah _[probably thinking about how great he is…]' Angela's expression is also something I don't want to see. '_How sad. I hope she doesn't break down. How sad. Gosh-liness, _[thinks about charity]' I'm so glad Eric's not around. He'd be blabbing on and on.

"Goddess, what an idiot," Lauren breaks the silence, "Why am I even here?!"

"Bella, Bella," Jessica continues sympathetically then menacingly, "_**You poor innocent thing.**_"

"I wonder when you'll get over him, huh?" Mike says, "I wouldn't know since people don't get over _me_. I am after all, Mike."

Angela is the only one that didn't speak her thoughts. Typical.

* * *

"What are you whining about?" Alice asks me suddenly.

Out of the blue. She pops up. Not to mention in my house. My property. That which is not hers. I turned my body and started using a million hand gestures like I usually do to stall for time to stay calm.

"Alice," I rub my chin as if thinking, "I'm wondering, why are you here?" Gesture to her.

"I'm here to ask a question."

"I see." Point as if I got it. "Now what would that be?" More hand gestures.

"Do you like Edward?" she asks.

"No," I reply immediately, "Now get out. This is my property."

"Are wizards always this possessive?"

"No. Just my family. Now get out."

"Why? That's being rude to your guests!"

"No, it's politely informing trespassers to get off my property."

"I don't see your name on it!"

What is she? A grade school kid? I hold up the deed to my house and point at the part where it says I officially own it. I raise my eyebrow and she sticks her tongue out. She walks out the door and I close it. There's a knock and I open the door.

"Hi, may I come in?" Alice asks.

"No," I reply and close the door.

* * *

I was helping Angela find some leaves in the forest just a few cities away during the long weekend when I heard growling. I walked towards it and saw something scary. It was Edward biting some lion. He stood up straight and I could see his eyes get lighter. Come to think of it, he's completely clean. Is that possible? He bit a lion filled with blood and he's still blood free? He sniffs the air and his head snaps in my direction.

For once he looked like a monster that vampires were supposed to be.

**Ok, ok, I have a feeling this whole updating thing might take long. I still have a report to do and this music performance (my group hasn't even gathered to practice since the project is to sing a song from the 90s) is due next week. Grr… one review and I update.**


	10. Chapter 10

****

I still have the report due tomorrow though I guess my LA teacher's being merciful since he gave us the weekend to work… I'm so lazy… I wish school was at night then I wouldn't have to adjust my sleep schedule. I just can never sleep at night. I'll wake up in 5 hours like it's a nap.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

"Hey Edward," I greet him as casually as possible, "What's up?"

In response, he growls. What? What the heck is wrong with him? I back up. He goes forward 3 steps. Suddenly, he lunges and the only thing that saves me are my good reflexes but I'm clumsy and I trip. I get up quickly and turn around.

"Freeze!" I call out.

Time freezes and Edward's only one foot away from me. Why is he hunting me? The idiot… I magically bind his feet to the ground and freeze his arms. I unfreeze time and he freaks out. It was a good call binding him. I call Angela and wait for her to come.

"What's happened?" she asks then she notices Edward, "What's that?"

"That's Edward in a frenzy," I answer, "Wanna take pictures?"

"They say not to take pictures of wild animals with a flash right?" Angela inquires, "My camera has a flash…"

"Too bad…" I say, "Any idea why he's like this?"

Angela shook her head. We—well me, since I'm the only one that can undo the spells just in case his family comes and she still needs her leaves. I wait right beside him for hours.

Soon, I can sense more vampires coming towards me. Alice, Jasper and Carlisle come within 3 seconds and at first they growl. Then they see Edward and they're dumbfounded.

"What's wrong with him?" I ask, "I'm searching for leaves then I see him, then he attacks me."

"He was hunting," Carlisle answers while Alice pokes Edward, "His instincts were on high."

Edward suddenly calms down and I raise my eyebrow.

"Jasper's an empath," Alice tells me.

"I'm really sorry Bella," Edward apologizes, "You have to understand."

"Understand what?" I ask.

Edward sighs and explains to me that my blood smells incredibly good. When his story ends, I look around.

"So why would you be mean to me?" I ask, "Alice didn't seem troubled at our first meeting and you glared at me like I'd kill you if you didn't."

Before Edward can explain, Alice covers his mouth. She winks.

"That's a secret," she says.

"Whatever," I reply, "I'm going now."

I grab the leaf pouch and unfreeze Edward. Before I could leave, Carlisle offers me a ride there.

"It's a forest," I state, "You can't fit a car here."

"I'm not talking about a car," he replies, "We can run there."

I laugh and refuse. "Our car is just a mile or so south."

* * *

"Did you get all your leaves?" I ask Angela when I get back to her car.

"Yup," she answers, "Let's go to the shop while we can still make it for the hour."

She was referring to the witch's hour. That's midnight to 1 am. Originally, it was 10 pm to 11 pm (one hour before the human's version of witching hour) but the witches were all amused by how the humans suddenly started denying the existence of witches, they decided to change it to midnight since it started being the safest time.

We drive to the next magical pit stop and ask the 14 year old kid (probably part time. Studies for a teen witch are expensive and a lot of them turn up) to take care of the car. We enter the convenience store and go directly to the basement. In the basement, there's another pair of stairs. Hidden under the 'DO NOT TOUCH UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES' boxes.

No one really knows where the shop is on a map. The only people that know where it is are dead. The shop was made long ago. 52 years before human civilization started (the only reason it ever started was because a magic resident let it slip about the idea on civilizations).

This is because the stairs spiral on for a long time then there's a tunnel and then more stairs that shift depending where you want to go (the shop isn't the only place you could go. There's school and other places). Then an elevator and then a pole and then a bit more stairs. It distorts your sense of direction. Someone tried mapping it out once and no one knows what happened after that.

We finally get to the shop and we look through the aisles. Angela finds her lemon flavoured magic sparkles and we leave. We get into her car and I spot someone I'm pretty sure I know. Angela starts driving. I pretend to be enjoying the scenery then mouth to Edward '_STALKER_'.

* * *

"I'm bored," Mike complains, "How loooooong?"

"Shut up!" Jessica scolds him, "You're the one that asked for the cookies in the first place!"

Mike sticks his tongue out and Angela comes in with a pot of purple stuff.

"What's that?" Mike asks, "Some messed up soup?"

"No," Angela replies, "It's my part time job."

"You got a job in the magic world?" Mike asks, "Good for you. I thought you would leave it as soon as possible."

Mike starts clapping. He wipes fake invisible tears.

"Our little girl's all grown up," he fake sobs.

"Mike," Angela says, "I'm older than you."

Mike looks up and starts fake sobbing again. "Oh she's so sassy. I remember when she used to believe in Daddy all the time."

Angela rolls her eyes. "What's your part time job?" I change the subject.

Angela smiles and secretly says, "That's a secret!"

* * *

"EDWARD!" I scream down the halls when I see him.

I run directly towards him and almost trip 4 times but manage to run to him in one piece.

"What?" he asks nervously.

"I need a favour," I demand, "And you owe me. Because you were stalking me and that's NOT NICE!!"

"Okay."

"Yay. You're a mind reader right?"

"Uhh, yeah?"

"Read Angela's mind for me and tell me what her part time job is. I'll get her to think of it and you catch it, OKAY?"

"Okay…?"

"TEAM OPERATION PART TIME JOB IS A GO!"

"… You really shouldn't be screaming down the halls."

* * *

**Ok. Sorry I took long. 1 review and I update.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I was given some feedback… Someone told me the last chap was all over the place. It's ok. I MUST STAY STRONG! I actually appreciate it. =__= I've grown up a bit. **

**I'm hoping I can remember all the info before this weekend ends so I won't have to study so much during the exams… I still can't believe the LA exam takes 4 days (for all 3 stages of the writing exam then the reading exam which, have I mentioned has to have the exact word or else it's one mark off?). I swear all the teachers in my school are all from an Evil Alliance Society.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

"So Angela," I greet Angela, "What's up?"

"Not much…" she replies suspiciously.

"Well that's good," I say, "How's your part time job?"

"Good."

"Well that's good. Is it fun?"

"I guess so?"

"Well that's good. Ummm well that's it! Bye!"

I walk out and turn a sharp left.

"Edward?!" I call out.

He walks up to me as if he was embarrassed that I even knew his name. I hit him. It hurts my hand.

"Well?" I demand, "What's her job?"

"I don't know," he sighs, "She was blocking her mind. She knew you were trying this."

My jaw drops. Was Angela ever that secretive?

* * *

I come to class all sad. I didn't think Angela would keep ANY secret from me. After school, Angela waves to me.

"Let's go to the Cullens' house," she says.

"What for?" I ask confused.

"You'll see."

"Hey Angela, about your job…"

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

"You said that like you're going to eat me."

She just laughed. This is strange because, usually she denies that and I'd have to tell her I was joking. We arrive at the Cullens and we see Alice. She's waving. Angela and I get out of her car and we walk into their house.

Alice is blabbing on about something when suddenly we come to Edward's room and they push me in. HUH?!?!?!?! I hear them lock the door.

"Hey, can you un-bind me?" a voice behind me says.

I look back and see Edward frozen. I nod and undo the spell. Edward sighs. He tries the door. Then he slams the door. Then he tries slamming through the walls and through anything.

"We're trapped," he declares, "Can you try the door?"

"Sure," I answer.

I try undoing the spells then I realize why it smells like lemons.

"Angela used a really good spell," I say quietly surprised they'd go this far, "The leaves. The lemon flavoured magic sparkles…"

"Bella," he looks worried, "What?"

"5 oak leaves, 3 maple leaves, a teaspoon of ginger," I recite, "Lemon essenced magic sparkles, a cup of water makes a binding spell for even the most powerful beings in the world."

"Since Angela's a young witch, surely it's weak?"

I shake my head. "Angela's magic goes back to creation of life. She's powerful even if she had her head cut off."

We hear a knock.

"Now that you know it's hopeless, start confessing to each other!" we hear Alice's voice chime.

"We'll let you out when you talk it out!" Angela shouts.

Great. Not only are we trapped in Edward's room until we talk out our feelings but now the entire household heard them. We stay seated in awkward silence.

"So…" he starts, "_Do_ you like me?'

"Hmph," I stubbornly reply, "_Why_? Do _you?_"

He scoffs. "How about we answer at the same time?"

He counts to 3 and we both say nothing.

"Ok, let's write the answers on a piece of paper, give it to each other and open," he suggests.

"Why should I?" I ask, "You like me don't you?"

"Please!" he denies, "I'm just being considerate to you when you find out I don't like you!"

"More like _I_ don't like _you_!"

"More like _you_ are in denial!"

"You suck!"

"Well I must not be that bad, since you like me!"

"I don't like you!"

"Yeah, you do!"

"Sorry Edward, but you're too stalker-ish to be my boyfriend."

"I wasn't stalking you. I was ordered by Carlisle to see if you made it home."

I scoff. "All the way to the shop?"

"Yes, all the way to the shop, all the way to your HOME!"

"STALKER!"

"FANGIRL!"

"PEDOPHILE!"

"At least I stay young and I'm handsome."

"At least I'm normal."

"You call magic, normal?"

"You call yourself young? OLD MAN!"

"You're being immature."

"You started it."

"Only because you won't confess your feelings for me."

"You're the one not being honest."

"Am I, Bella? _Am I really?_"

"Yeah. Really."

"Fine then!"

"Fine!"

"I'll go first then!"

"What?" It came out like a blurted out confused question.

"I like you!"

"Yeah, well I like you too!"

He looks stunned for a second then he sighs as if he was dealing with a very dense person.

"… Bella, you're not supposed to say it like you're competing with me."

* * *

**Tell me if my rhythm is off or something. I feel like I'm rushing or going too slow sometimes… I know it sucks. :'( Don't be mean!!! (Well you can if you're going to do it in the form of a review).**

**I really don't know when the next time I could update is. You know how I know my teachers are all from an Evil Alliance society? My LA teacher likes telling us our projects are late and he gives us bad due dates. My SS teacher doesn't like us and constantly makes fun of us and when he's our gym teacher, he makes us run 150% of the normal distance. Our Math teacher is mildly crazy, our Science teacher comes up with evil plans like "And if we lose, we'll just say they cheated." Our French teacher has like a double personality…**

**ONE REVIEW AND I UPDATE (as soon as I can I mean).**


	12. Chapter 12

**MY LA EXAMS STARTED!!! Gasp!! That means exams are just around the corner!**

**My class was watching a movie about the deep sea and we saw this snake like fish thing and I was like 'It looks like Voldemort!' then she was like 'Oh no! He's eating Ron!' because "Voldemort" was eating something red-ish.**

**This chapter will be short... Sorry...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

"So what…" I start, "Are we going out now?"

"… I think that would be appropriate," he answers.

"Edward, you sound old," I point out.

"What?"

"You just said 'I think that would be appropriate.' I mean, what are we, 35?"

"That is not an old statement nor is that an old age."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it isn't."

"Think what you will Edward, but I think we both know who's right here."

"Me."

"In your dreams."

"I don't sleep."

"Maybe I didn't _mean_ in your sleep, maybe I meant in daydreaming."

"Forget it, I'm watching Sonny with a Chance."

"What?"

"It's like my _favourite_ show."

I watch him walk away and grab the remote. Eagerly, he turns the TV on and is practically mesmerized by the show. I thought it couldn't get worse and he starts humming the theme song. I realize, wow. My boyfriend is obsessed with Demi Lovato.

2 and a half episodes pass when Alice barges in through the door.

"So are you dating?" she demands, "Are you—Edward, are you still watching Sonny with a Chance?"

He nods slightly but that's all.

"Alice," I whisper loudly, "Save me!"

"I can hear you," Edward states.

"Good!" I retort, "You can repent on your actions."

"Wait, this is the part where they go on a fake date, shut it."

Shaking my head, I follow Alice downstairs to the kitchen where Angela's talking to Esme about her house.

"Hey Bella," Alice asks, "Are you two dating now?"

"I guess so," I reply, "According to him it'd be 'appropriate'."

"Do you two really like each other?" she asks me.

"I don't know about him," I admit, "But yeah, though I don't look like it, I do like him."

"Aww," she says, "Why do you act like you hate him then?"

I grin. "Because he's smug, cocky and annoying," I answer simply.

Edward comes down right after I said that. He raises an eyebrow on me then sits down at the kitchen table.

"I'm annoying?" he asks.

"Very much so," I reply, "But I still love you."

* * *

As soon as it became known we were dating, people kept staring at us. All day long just looking at us and… staring. I suppose that's good because for a long time, it was glares. Now it was just stares. Charlie got freaked out of course. You can't keep a secret in this town.

_Charlie was pacing in the living room._

"_Dad?" I asked cautiously, "Are you ok?"_

"_Bella…" he said, "Why a vampire?!"_

"_Becau--"_

"_You're a- a- well I'm not sure but you weren't made or breed to marry a vampire!"_

"_We're just dating."_

_I kept it hidden that I _did_ want to marry him. Someday. Maybe._

"_I don't like that kid. He seems all wrong."_

_"Everyone seems all wrong to you for me. Except that guy from whatever."_

"_Go message Renee. She'll want to know this gossip."_

_I went upstairs._

Oh, Mom was even scarier. Mom accepted it but at the same time was not amused.

"_Bells," she groaned, "I had to marry your dad for the bloodline and you're throwing it away?"_

"_Does this mean you don't approve?" I asked._

"_No, I approve," she said, "I'm just saying it feels like a waste."_

"_So…" I scrambled for a topic, "How's Phil?"_

The disadvantage to being me: who I'm with matters. Everyone will care and they'll butt in. They're going to look at me and keep telling me they're disappointed or proud as if everything was for them. Sometimes I don't get it. Why _did_ they make—or as they call it "breed"—me? It's like I'm on standby to destroy the world when they don't like it anymore. I don't like it.

"Bella?" Edward asked me, "Are you okay?"

We were sitting in the meadow.

"Yup," I answer absentmindedly.

"You don't sound okay."

"Edward, was your family ever concerned with you being around me?"

"Yeah, especially when I left for the night to watch you sleep."

I almost choked on air. "Watch me sleep??"

"As soon as I knew it was safe, I started coming every night."

"Wait… You were in my house?"

"Yeah…?"

"Without my permission?"

"…yes…"

"…Creepy."

* * *

**I'll leave it at there. I'm running out of ideas now that they're together. I'm totally not good with romance and so this is hard. I try to avoid scenes as much as possible… It's not possible anymore… ONE REVIEW AND I UPDATE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I won't be able to update for a while after this. Sorry! I have exams! That's why I couldn't update. This has to be short (like it might be less than half the usual length) because I have to study for French!!!! And then Social.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

It was almost a day where it was somewhat normal. But then when I came home with Edward, everyone I knew was at my house in the living room, kitchen and everywhere else.

The witch council, wizard executives, doctors (I know, random but they're literally "Witch Doctors" though some aren't witches), warlocks, fairies, pixies, elves, unicorns, mermaids, you name it.

When I came in, they looked up from their peaceful tea and glared at me. Though, I realized, it wasn't me they were glaring at. It was Edward.

Protectively, I took a small step to my right in front of Edward. They all came rushing with questions.

"Isabella, how do you intend to cohort with this… this… vampire?"

"Isabella, this man isn't suitable."

"Isabella, we know the perfect candidate for marriage."

And so many more questions came my way. After they heard that last statement, they all clamoured at me with a whole bunch of names of candidates.

"My son!" I've seen him. I hope I never do again.

"My cousin!" No thanks.

"My doctor!" Random?

"My dad!" What?

"My brother!" Uhhh…

"My daughter!" WHAT?!

After a bit, I grabbed Edward's wrist and we pushed our way up the stairs and in my room.

"I'm guessing they don't approve of me?" Edward asked.

"No…" I say.

"Well that's ok," he declares, "Because we love each other and that's that."

We were just about to kiss but then my cousin 3 times removed pushes through my door, yelling, "Bella!!! Where's the washroom?!"

I stare him down and point down the hall.

"Ok thanks," he says backing out.

I look back at Edward and crash on my bed.

"Your vampires have never been part of the magical community," I explain, "They always evolve and they're constantly growing. Only your vampires aren't allowed to enter our world."

"What do you mean evolve? What do you mean not allowed" he asks.

"I'll explain from the very beginning. Back before the humans started civilization, there was the magical community, meaning those who've evolved earlier due to the magic running through us. Most of us lived in unoccupied lands. We lived like we do today but without technology. Heck, we're magic; we never needed computers and TVs or microwaves and junk. Do you know the Iliad?"

Seeing him nod, I continue, "We have our own version, sort of. Anyway, according to ours, the vampires refused to live our way. As in, hidden from the humans. So, we made an agreement. We don't expose or bother them and they don't expose or bother us. Don't get me wrong, they wanted to live _side by side_ and _peacefully_ with humans. They didn't want them to fear us. For a while, it worked."

I pause. "Then the humans started to get more sophisticated and refused to live with the vampires whose powers are more superior. They didn't like being "upstaged". By 3000 BCE, vampires were forced to live normally. Their plan backfired. No one wanted to live with anyone better than them. That's when the next generation of vampires; they started off as regular people, being able to reproduce like humans do, started to get angry.

Vampires originally took blood from themselves. Yes they had blood. They got angry and started taking blood from humans. Soon, human blood dominated their diet. Some switched to animal or kept their original diet. The vampire blood drinkers got hunted down though and only 2 exist today. I'll tell you more later. Remind me later, ok? The animal blood drinkers soon went crazy since animals are too far from vampire blood. Only some evolved to be able to drink animal blood. Only 5 or so of them exist. I'll tell you more later. Remember to ask.

Anyway, back to the second generation vampires, we called them, took blood from humans excessively. They only need a bit of blood and they had other powers like healing so they didn't have to kill but after using healing for their own personal gain, see there was another one of me long ago, ask later, The other person like me, he took their powers away. The vampires kept drinking and the blood corrupted them. By the time of the common era, the human blood took over their genes. Since it was the only thing they drink, their blood stopped reproducing and it died off. The dead vampire blood cells mixed in with the human blood, created venom similar to yours.

The venom became too hard to pump so their heart stopped. Don't you know, Edward? There are 3 things that you can use to keep alive. One, your heart can pump blood through you. Two, you can have venom run through you and the third; you can live simply by will. Whether it's yours or not.

One day, a vampire wasn't able to kill a human fully. That human became the first vampire made by venom. The venom was different. It was your type of venom. By then, the second generation vampires had evolved into third generation vampires, able to run quickly, be strong etc. All that power was passed on to this human-vampire. That's what we call them. Running completely on venom, his eyes were red. Vampire eyes used to be so beautiful, Edward. I've seen them. Dark blue. Drawing you in. But, your golden eyes are good too. That's how you have gold eyes. The animal blood is too different and changes the melanin in your eyes. Anyway, by the time vampire-humans came to life, the magical society refused to interact with them and we only accepted the Vampire Blood drinkers and the Animal Blood drinkers. Questions?"

Edward pauses and asks, "The first human-vampire, what was his name?"

I smile and answer a name he surely knows, "Aro. That's his name. Aro."

"Ok, then about the Vampire Blood drinkers. What happened to them?"

"They were hunted down by the 2nd Generation. They've been terrified and haven't tried to conceive a child in fear of another era of 2nd Generations. Right now, they're living life as a normal "couple" in Vienna as musicians, so far. They've kept their vampire blood strong. They'll live until they choose to die."

"The Animal Blood drinkers?"

"Moving around to places separately. Amazing bunch. They're weaker but they're so cool!"

I squeal a bit there.

"Ok, moving on."

"Hehe…"

**Sorry, it turned out to be long and boring. It's a filler, I know. Well I won't be updating until next week or so. EXAMS!!! I still like reviews so don't you dare not give at least one in!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry I took SOOOO LONG!!!! Who missed me? '…' Don't give me silence here… '…' … Fine, BE THAT WAY! Just kidding.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

"Now what?" Edward asks.

"What do you mean?" I say.

"Your family and friends don't approve of me," he answers, "Now what?"

I think about it for a moment. I don't really care about what other people think and neither should Edward but these people have a LOT of time. They are going to make my life a living h—

"Got anything?" Edward snaps me out of my reverie.

"Yes and it involves a sparkly purple unicorn costume," I joke.

"Bella."

"No."

I stand up and motion for him to follow me downstairs. He raises his eyebrow but other than that, he didn't question me. We tiptoed downstairs and I realized that all the adults and old people must have gone out back to catch up or something. The teenagers were droning over the web, logging into .net and going through teenage magic stuff. Anything www7 was from the magic society. www3 was for the entire myth kingdom.

The children (like people under 12) were huddled in groups playing upstairs so them I didn't need to worry about.

We were about to get away with leaving but then a 5 year old kid came down.

"AUNTIE BELL! WHERE ARE YOU GOING WITH THE BAD VAMPIRE?!" he screamed really loud.

By the way, you know sirens? Yeah, well they're not all girls (how would they have kids?). He's a siren and everyone knows not to disturb a siren that hasn't 'awakened' as they call it, because when one gets shocked, their scream is loud as heck.

Immediately, all the adults came in and they practically _circled_ Edward and me. I felt Edward stiffen.

"Bells," The kid's mom said cautiously, "Think about this. You don't want to get with a vampire."

"Did you just say _get with_?" I asked appalled, "_Get with_? I'm freaking 17. I'm not _getting with_ anyone just yet."

"Even so, we can't allow you to date this boy," she continued.

"And why not?" I asked not bothering to stay polite.

"What if you turn out to marry him? What are you going to do?" she answered.

"I'll marry anyone I want!"

"Bells… No one here approves of him. What about us?"

"I'm not endangering the planet! I'm not doing it or wanting a baby too early! I'm not planning to not buy any recycling bins when I grow up or buy a million plastic bags for fun!"

"You _are_ endangering the planet. In a way."

"So are humans! Go pester _them_."

"And do what? _Kill_ them all or attempt to live in 'never ending peace' with them?! Your mind's being poisoned by this vampire, Isabella. I will say this again. No one approves of him."

"It's not a freaking democracy. Find a way to approve of him yourself."

"Fine. He can take a trial of ordeal."

"A what? That's from the _middle ages_. Are you serious?"

"Are _you_ serious?"

I couldn't even hear anyone breathe. I glare and answer, "Of course. Who do you think I am?" I tow Edward away (but he's too strong so it wasn't really towing).

* * *

Edward and I go to Seattle and find a café.

"So… What's a trial of ordeal?" Edward asks me.

"I thought you had a perfect 4.0 average," was my reply.

"Yeah but is it any different in the magic kingdom?" he asks.

"Yes, very different," I answer, "Nobody here thinks they'll get saved and pass if they were meant to because no one's desperate to be special here."

I take a sip out of my coke.

"There are a lot of ordeals," I explain, "There are certain standards you have to pass so don't think it's about staying clean and healthy because it's not… most of the time."

"They'll obviously look through the book of ordeals," I go on, "And find the ordeals that apply to you. They'll have you choose randomly through them and if you pass, you're judged by a jury on whether or not you need more trials. This goes on until they're pleased."

"That's it?" he asks as if he was going to face almost nothing.

"Don't underestimate us, Edward," I warn him, "We are unfair during trials of ordeal. We believe that if you were good enough, you would have passed anyway."

"Right, sorry," he apologizes.

* * *

We drive to Edward's house where there's not much chaos at all. As soon as we get there, we hear a bloodcurdling scream.

"EDWARD!" we hear Alice's desperate scream, "EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD!"

We rush into the house. Alice had her somewhat blank look so that meant she was looking into the future but one look told you, she wasn't having a good vision. I saw Edward's face fall and I remembered that he could read minds.

"What is it?" I ask.

Before he could answer, Alice is shocked out of her vision and the way she looked at Edward after getting out told me that if she could cry, she'd be crying really hard. She clutched Jasper as Jasper continuously rubbed her back murmuring it was ok. Alice looked back at Edward.

"I can't see into your future," she said shakily, "After the part I couldn't see, you were beaten up and all I could see was fire and knives and blood and… and…"

"Don't say it," Edward ordered.

"What is it?" I ask, "I can take it."

Alice looked up from her constant shaking again. She looked at Edward for permission. Edward frowned but nodded.

"I saw you," she pointed at me, "And I saw you… your eyes turned a dark purple… and you broke off Edward's limb and ate it. And there was smiling and laughter and…"

That's impossible. I thought she couldn't see me. I asked Alice once and she guessed that maybe it's because the magic was blocking her or that because her power is an extension of her premonitions as a human. I knew about premonitions. They were sensing something through someone's eyes and because you yourself were not them, you'd see it from no point of view in particular. I'd go into science but that's not important right know.

Anyway, the point is that she can't see me because she's never been me before. The day I become at least human is when the magic pours out of me. The time magic ever pours out of me (or so I've been told) is when the magic 'evaporates' and is dispersed so evenly, it's hardly there. That only happens when my magic snaps into destructive mode.

Oh my gosh, I'm going to kill Edward.

* * *

**The drama is back! Nobody sarcastic and witty say they missed it more than me! Just kidding. Should I change the rating to T? Because, I can't swear properly (or do those half swears that aren't swearing but aren't that ok) and I've already implied things a kid should not know about. But it's not even that bad at all… Oh and, I've never been to Seattle so no one say that cafes are nonexistent in Seattle because I've never been there. Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm starting to take longer and longer to update and that's not good. I've been bored all this time and my violin lessons ended so the time is spent with me planning my summer. So far, I've shopped twice, went to award ceremonies, gone to Dairy Queen 3 or 4 times in a week, walked home twice and gone to pick up my cousin 3 times. I'm gonna try to write the chapters during the week end but I'm warning you. I'm very good at procrastinating (I know it doesn't make sense since I'm bored).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

I shook my head quickly. No way. I don't kill. I can't kill. Not anymore. I start laughing like a maniac.

"Your visions are just possibles right?" I ask Alice, "It's not gonna end that way, of course."

Alice shook her head reluctantly.

"It's too clear and strong for it to be just a possible," she answers.

I start crying but for some reason I feel detached. I can't think and while I'm crying, all I can think of is why I'm having mood swings. What's for lunch I wonder? School is gonna be sooo boring.

"Bella," I hear Edward call my name, "It's all right."

I look up and nod. Edward's a weirdo. For some reason, just hearing that made me calmer. Well, either that or Jasper did but Jasper's working on Alice's nerves.

* * *

"We've decided the possible trials you can take," Charlie says.

Figures. Get the dad of the vampire's girlfriend to lead the trials. Charlie lists off a lot of possible trials and puts the entries in the hat as he reads them. Edward picks one out of the hat.

"Trial of Loyalty," Edward reads out loud.

Oh no… I sense something bad coming. Edward looks at me with a 'Is this hard?' look. I can't even nod. They wouldn't. Would they? The jury of trials whisper among themselves. Finally, they come to a decision. But I don't need to hear it. I already know what they'll say.

"We've decided that for Edward's trial," Charlie announces, "We'll see just _how_ loyal he is when he faces the worst of the worst."

No…

Everyone files out of the trial field. It's been magically protected. No one can get in after it's activated. Charlie faces me. "Isabella Marie," he states.

* * *

Amazing. My full name and my middle name put together said by a person with my blood activates it. That's kinda… weird. I expected something more complicated but if needed, we wouldn't have the time to buy candles and stuff like that so I guess it works.

I feel my body kick in to its mode and my mind become somewhat free. I can feel me trying to kill Edward but my mind stays detached. It's almost like I can do anything… but in my mind. I can see into the future, present _and _past. At the _same time_. I know everything. I like it. Did you know that inside black holes are actually s—

"Bella?" I hear Edward's voice, "Bella, are you ok?"

I try to tell him that yeah, I'm ok and he should really stop worrying but I realize I can't control my voice and that I was still attacking him. Since I "knew" everything, I know that 2 minutes have passed. I'm attacking him. Why isn't he defending himself? Why isn't he attacking back? He has to. In 3 minutes, the purple haze will start and Alice's vision will come true. WHY ISN'T HE ATTACKING BACK?

I concentrate my will onto speaking.

"E-Ed-w-ar-d," I croak somewhat.

One more minute. Just attack me, Edward. Why are you letting this happen? I'll be okay. Really. I won't have to die yet. I just don't die. Edward. My Edward. You don't have to do this.

The purple haze takes over and it's over. All I can see is that Edward was cut up. The magical reaction caused fire everywhere. "I" recklessly threw myself at Edward in an effort to kill him. My blood was everywhere. I thought vampires went into a craze when they saw blood. Why isn't he attacking? Outside the barrier, everyone was excited. Such bloodthirsty freaks. They just wanted to see a vampire executed.

...Congratulations, Alice. Your vision's coming true.

* * *

Suddenly, my dark purple world shut down. All I remember was Edward saying that it'd be okay if I killed him. I can feel my tears.

"Edward!" I cried, "Edward, Edward, Edwaaaaaaa-a-a-aard."

Edward rubbed my back.

"It's okay," he murmured, "I don't blame you. It's okay."

"I suppose that was enough," Charlie spoke up for the jury, "Edward is approved. That is all."

I have a feeling that was because Charlie's a softie and seeing his daughter cry is a bad thing. I mean he _did _keep me when Renee decided to leave the world of magic. Long story short, leaving magic means leaving me.

* * *

"Let's celebrate!" I scream when we arrive at Edward's house.

Suddenly, as if on cue, confetti pops out and a banner rolls out saying 'YAY! EDWARD DIDN'T GET KILLED BY BELLA! CONGRATS ON BEING ALIVE!'

"That's incredible," I comment.

"Brings back bad memories though," Edward says.

"Yeah, back in the day…" I pretend to reminisce.

Alice runs down like her usual hyper pixie self and glomps on me and Edward.

"I knew you guys would live!" she screams.

"Course you did," I say pushing her off.

Huh. The Cullens are like my second family. And they also do a much better job of my real family. Seriously. Careless Mom, absent Dad; It doesn't sound that fun.

"I wish you guys were my real family," I whisper.

I know they'd hear it.

"We don't have to be related," Alice says, "We'll always be here for you to be your family."

* * *

**I think I'm going to end this series soon. I just realized that the title had NOTHING to do with the story. I think I'm gonna try to get it towards that direction in the next few chapters then end it. Should I just change the title and description? **

**Also, I realized that I can't possibly make Bella like her usual self in Twilight. That I have to give her a new personality which sucks, because now she's not really Bella. Just a person that's named Bella and is with the a person who coincidentally is a lot like Edward.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! LIKE SERIOUSLY!**


	16. Chapter 16

**The time of this story is coming to an end. This is the last stage until it's done. Wow, that sounds sooo mysterious! Haha…**

**And because of that, the chapters are gonna get shorter and shorter…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

"Hey Bella," Edward greets me, "Wanna play baseball with my family today?"

"Ooh," I say, "I'm not much of a baseball player…"

"That's ok," he replies, "You can just watch."

"Ok then," I shrug.

Like I want to watch other people play baseball. I don't even like watching it on TV but then again, those people weren't vampires.

* * *

Edward drove me to a clearing in a Jeep. Well no, he drove to a place then he ran to the clearing with my on his back. The bases were already marked but the bases looked way too far apart.

"Uh, Edward?" I hit his arm to get his attention, "Is it just me or is everything really far apart?"

He laughed like I was the only one that didn't get the joke.

"It'd be boring if it was as easy as the normal games," he just said.

Oh yeah, and that _totally_ answered my question. Sensing my irritation he decided to explain it better.

"We're vampires," he stated. Well duh, Edward. "You do the math."

Oh… Well, he could have just said that. I looked out into the field. Esme, Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on a bare outcropping of rock around a hundred yards away. They were closer to us than everyone else. Farther out, Jasper and Alice were at least a quarter of a mile apart. They were throwing a ball back and forth and I could only _sense_ the ball. I _didn't_ see the ball. Just sensed it. Carlisle looked like he was checking out the bases to see if it was perfectly equal which I didn't really get because vampires are like, perfect.

Alice left her position and was running or dancing, but it didn't really have any difference since it was Alice. Yeah, I was always thinking about how that worked because people would stare at someone that was _dancing_ over like they were crazy. I mean, wouldn't you avoid someone who'd look like they were doing ballet and just _happened_ to stop by you then talk. You'd think life was just a musical or something. But no, not _Alice_. She looks totally okay like she was gliding through life and nobody finds it weird. Then again, there are _other_ things you should ask instead of just about her way of walking over.

Alice shocks me out of my thoughts when she announces, "It's time."

What? Do they not hear a thunderstorm coming? I mean, come on, even citizens of Forks would go back in when there is a _thunderstorm_. A deep rumble of thunder shook the forest beyond us, and then crashed westward toward town.

"Eerie, isn't it?" Emmett said with easy familiarity, winking at me.

"Let's go," Alice grabbed Emmett's hand and they darted to their positions. They were so graceful getting there. I'm jealous. And mad. Where is the justice?

Edward smiles at me then runs after them. Gracefully. _Ooh, Baseball, the Musical! _I laugh inwardly at my thought then I start singing ridiculous off beat and off tune songs in my head about baseball while they play and Esme referees. They had no gloves, which is sooooo unfair because it just reminds me about how I suck at gym. It was all fun and I was in the middle of singing some random home run song when Alice gasped. Everyone froze. She had a blank look on her face so I guess she's having a vision.

"I didn't see—I couldn't tell," she whispered. I couldn't really hear her so it took me some serious straining, "They travelled quicker than I expected. Then they heard us playing and they changed their path."

"What?" I spoke up, "I didn't know other vampires were around."

"Well I was kind of occupied, Bella," Edward said as if explaining to a kid why they couldn't have a cake every day.

Everyone looked at me expectantly. I get it; they were thinking things like '_Think she can make it?_'

"How soon?" Carlisle asked Edward. Edward concentrated and it would have been funny but 3 vampires are coming and I don't think it's the time to laugh.

"5 minutes," Edward answered, "They want to play so they're running."

"Can you make it?" Carlisle asked.

"_Can we_?" Edward asked me.

"No," I shook my head, "One of them likes the hunting game, they will smell me better if we run then they'll come after."

"Can't you work your magic stuff?" Emmett asked nervously, "I mean you already figured out there were 3 so you can still use your magic, right?"

I shook my head again. "I can only sense," I said, "My magic's running out. There's a… _slight problem_ in my system. I got next to nothing."

"Well, let's just continue the game," Carlisle finally decided. His voice was cool and level to the point it scared me a bit. "I think they're just curious."

I stayed where I was, careful not to move so my scent wouldn't be all over or something. If the trials hadn't been within 2 weeks, I could disguise it and make the forest's scent stronger than mine but the trial took my energy… Alice glanced at me. I could tell she can smell me.

One by one, they came out of the forest. The first male that came out fell back, allowing a tall, dark haired man to lead and I would have made a sarcastic remark but I was shaken. I mean, I can't die, but it'd be extremely painful. I'm immortal, not invincible. The third was a woman, who had red hair, and again, I would have made a sarcastic remark but I was shaken.

They walked all catlike rather than gracefully and they looked like they were just hiking but their clothes were a bit torn and they were barefoot. Man do I wish I had enough strength to make a sarcastic remark. Their eyes were burgundy and I was hoping for a bright red because that meant they were full. Burgundy means they're on the verge of thirsty-ness. I almost laughed at my made up word but I was staring at their eyes. Carlisle talked to them in a friendly tone as in 'Oh, you're passing by? Let's socialize and trade travel secrets' like people always do when they meet 'one of their kind' and they talk in their languages and about the new culture and stuff.

Everything was all good but then a light breeze came and I cursed the weather for not being in my favour today. The first one that stepped out of the forest, James, suddenly whipped his head around. Edward and James dropped into a crouch and Edward bared his teeth then snarled. It was so loud and menacing, that a chill ran down my spine.

"What's this?" Laurent, the leader, asked.

What? Never seen a human before? I almost sneered but thought better of it. I looked at James and Edward who didn't move at all or look to listen to the conversation. James shifted so Edward shifted too. It's like when you don't want someone to see something so you spend a long game of blocking the person.

"She's with us," Carlisle answered but it was directed more to James than Laurent.

"A snack?" Laurent asked.

Yes, and I brought Cheetos too. I almost sneered again. Man, I really have to stop feeling safe within my magic. They make me extremely sarcastic and that'll be the death of me. Well, no not really... but in the metaphorical sense.

"I said she's with us," Carlisle corrected.

"But she's _human_," Laurent protested. He sounded astounded.

Wow, you people really gotta get out more, my mind sarcastically said. It took a _lot_ of effort not to say it.

"Yes."

"It appears we have a lot to learn about each other."

"Indeed."

Ooh, a sharing circle! _Shut up me._ Is it really that hard to not be sarcastic?

Carlisle invited them to his home or something along those lines. I wouldn't know because Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the Jeep. He had me on his back and started running. He ordered Emmett to strap me in. Emmett sat beside me. Alice was in the front seat and Edward started the engine.

"So uh, where are we going?" I asked.

No one answered. No one even looks at me. Edward just goes faster. I can feel us going over 100 miles per hour.

"WHERE ARE WE GOING?" I snap, almost breaking the windows because I forgot to control the demand that usually came with my voice.

"We have to get you away from here—far away—now," Edward answers me.

"Well, if it helps, I can't die," I say nervously.

It was such a shocker for them--I guess--that Edward slowed down around 10 miles per hour.

"What?" he spit out, "What do you _mean,_ you _can't_ die?"

"It's all part of being me," I explain, "I'm not allowed to die until I age to be 700."

"So like what, you'll be really old and rotten?" Emmett jokes. Edward glared at him.

"No," I say, "I stop aging when I'm 21, obviously."

"Why 21?"

"Why not?"

Edward relaxes a bit and slows down 5 miles. Now we're just going 90 miles per hour. He's relaxed enough to ask me if I want to call up Charlie but I refuse.

"He knows where I am," I simply answer.

* * *

**Have I ever revealed that Bella can't die yet to the Cullens? Because if I did, I want to redo this chapter so it fits. Yay, I brought the hunt in. I was thinking and thinking and I finally came up with a happy way to end this. The hunt **_**will**_** go differently. I didn't give Bella great powers just so she can wait for Edward to save her. **

**Oh and, I made some direct and indirect quotes in this chapter. I had my book out and I was reading straight from it but I didn't want to copy the entire thing so I just bunched them together.**

**Please review!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Today, I ate the most delicious cake in the history of forever. No, that's not true. My favourite cake is from Goldilocks because theirs is soft and chocolate-y but not super chocolate-y and it's cold and soft and awesome when you bite into it. But this cake came in close. It had no cherries (which topped that Goldilocks cake with the most perfect ness perfect-ty) and it was made from the same ingredients but I can tell that the icing between the cake is different. Like it has more cacao and the cake part has a bit more sugar because it tasted super sweet in combination with the icing or something like that. It's called Chocolate Sin and it had no decorations on it. Why? It had chocolate icing, chocolate cake part (whatever it's called) and covered from top to bottom with chocolate. You only need one 5 degree slice (it's circular) and why should it be so thin? Because it's so good, one 5 degree slice is enough to rock your world. We only got the medium which is like probably 25 cm in diameter. At least, it didn't **_**look**_** longer than my ruler. It's like 2 and half inches in height. That's what I'm getting for my birthday, that's for sure. But that's not until September… If you eat if from the top instead of the side, it tastes almost identical. Anyway, back to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

We drove in silence for a bit. Emmett gave up joking after no one laughed.

"Why are we driving away if Bella can't die?" Emmett asked.

Everyone looked at him.

"We just need to calm down and run because Alice can't predict the future," Edward answered, "We don't know what could happen. There might be a flaw."

"There's no flaw," I say, "Believe it or not, I was pretty clumsy when I was young. I've been mauled by bears, fallen off of cliffs, almost drowned around 15 times etc. If there's a way to die, I guarantee you it happened to me."

"I thought you said you can't die," Emmett says dubiously.

"I can't," I say, "But that doesn't mean I can't be injured. I don't heal quickly but I can. It just hurts."

"Have you ever been hanged?" Alice asked like we were playing some 'let's see what kinds of near death experiences Bella has had' game.

"Yeah," I reply, "It hurts on your throat and it gets really boring.

"Have you… gotten hit by a car?" Emmett joined in the game.

"Yup," I answer, "Not pleasant."

"Have you ever been trapped in concrete?" Alice asks.

"Yup. I've also been thrown into volcanoes," I answer.

"How can you be okay after having that done to you?" Edward asks me.

"No point in getting sad over it," I laugh, "It's gonna happen a lot and this is only my first 17 years. I've never been hunted by a vampire though."

"Can you not sound like we're going to the amusement park?" Edward asks stiffly, "Have you ever had venom injected into your system?"

"Well no…" I admit.

"Then how do you know it won't kill you?" he asks.

That's when I feel my death coming. Like I did the first few times I almost died.

"That's…" I was about to protest but then I realize I don't have anything to say.

I start shaking uncontrollably. I bet I'm going to go crazy now. I start laughing. Yup, I've gone crazy.

"How unfair," I whisper, "I finally get my happy times and Death decides to end me again."

I stop laughing.

"Nice move," I say.

I look up and Alice has a sympathetic look on her face. I frown. I swear, one of these days, I'm going to have to go an asylum or something. I look out my window.

"Where to?" I ask Edward.

"Somewhere sunny, I guess," he says, "So he'll be hindered when he gets there."

"What about you guys?"

"We'll go at night."

"What if _he_ goes at night too?"

"We'll run before that happens."

"Why don't we just go to the bottom of the ocean?" I joke.

He looks at me seriously. "You'll get torn by the water pressure and he can _still_ follow us."

"Okay then."

* * *

We decide to go to Phoenix. That's where my mom is. Edward asks me if I wanted to call her up.

"No," I decline, "She doesn't want anything to do with me. I can only call her when things affect _her_."

Edward nods like he understood with a frown.

"Bella, we're here," Alice tells me.

I look out the window and I see a hotel. We check in and it gets very boring.

"We didn't even bother trying to get rid of my scent," I say.

Everyone freezes.

"Oh no, we were so caught up in getting away I forgot your scent is how he tracks you…" Edward trailed off.

Edward phones his family.

"Yes…Sorry…No…We weren't thinking… We thought…Now we are…Yes…" he says into his phone.

He turns around.

"Alice, go buy new clothes for Bella," he orders Alice, "Emmett, stay with Bella."

Alice squealed and went out to buy more clothes. Emmett went into the living room to watch TV. Edward was about to leave.

"Where are you going?" I ask him.

"I'm going to try and track this tracker," Edward answers.

"He's 500 miles south of the perimeter," I say, "By the looks of it, he'll get to the perimeter in 2 and a half hours where he'll camp until night—he's crazy, not stupid—then carry out his plan. It's 3 pm. We have until sundown…"

"How do you know this?" Edward asks cocking an eyebrow.

"Some of my energy and power restored during the flight," I answer simply.

Edward nods and sets out to find James leaving me and Emmett to, I don't know, bond or something.

"So what _does_ make a person's scent up?" I ask Emmett.

He's trying to be mesmerized by the TV but when I ask the question, he gives up on trying to watch it.

"People have their own scent," he explains, "And it's made even more unique by the shampoo they use, perfume, deodorant, anything that has a scent on it."

I nod in understanding.

"But your scent is easier to pick up," he goes on, "Your shampoo is around the same scent as you and you don't use perfume. If you used a big brand of perfume, it'd be just a bit harder because a lot of other people would have a similar-ish scent too."

Emmett then suddenly chooses that time to flip through the channels.

"Yes! It's this show," he exclaims.

Emmett starts singing the Go Diego Go theme song.

"And I thought we were finally having an intelligent conversation," I mutter.

"We were," he says, "I _do_ have a perfect 4.0 in school."

"How could I forget?" I say dramatically.

* * *

Alice comes back with bags of Abercrombie and Fitch clothing. **[A/N: I have no idea if there's an Abercrombie and Fitch in Phoenix but let's pretend there is if there isn't]** She also came back with bags of stuff like Pantene (I use this Freesia shampoo…), Dove (because you know, I use Safeguard), Chanel perfume and hairspray and stuff.

"Alice? Why did you get Abercrombie clothing?" I ask her. She didn't have to do that. I hate expensive things.

"One, it's Abercrombie _and Fitch. _Abercrombie is cheaper. And two, besides for the sake of fashion," she says. I laugh. Abercrombie clothing was 20 times more expensive than clothing from grocery stores. "They have this perfume on them. You know, for your scent?"

"How did you know about…?" I start to ask but she points at herself and says, "Psychic."

I nod.

"I've already called a new hotel and I've already called Edward," she says, "You go take a bath and I'll set up your clothes. Don't touch _anything_ if you can help it. After, I'm going to use your clothing to make another new track."

I take a bath and change into the expensive clothing. Alice takes the perfume and all the hairspray and stuff and sprays it all over me.

"Emmett, you take her to the new hotel," Alice says putting on my sweater and pants.

She tells Emmett the address and Emmett and I go to the new hotel.

"I'm hungry," I complain.

"Fine, fine," Emmett says and leaves to go get me food.

I'm lounging around with nothing to do when the room gets a call.

"Hello?" I answer it figuring it must be like, Edward or something.

"Hey," a different voice says. I guess it's James, "Remember me?"

Play dumb, Bella. Play dumb. "Who's this?"

"Aww… And I thought we were such close friends." Ugh. I'd so be laughing right now if only the fact that he was going to kill me didn't stick.

"You have nothing on me." Nice. Confidence. That makes people cower.

"On the contrary… there _is_ someone."

* * *

**Sorry for Bella going crazy. Whenever I have writer's block and I try to make myself keep going, my characters always end up going into despair or something.**

**I'm not big on brands so I have no idea about the perfume. I do know that Abercrombie and Fitch clothing has that perfume stuff on it. I've been there and my friend mentioned it.**

**Yes, this chapter was **_**boring**_**. I'm stalling until the end. Who do **_**you **_**think the victim is?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm trying to think of who should be the "hostage". I admit it; I had no idea who the hostage should have been.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

"WHO IS IT?!" I scream hysterically into the phone.

"Uh uh uh," he answers calmly, "You might not want to yell at me when I have someone you want back."

"I'm not coming unless you tell me who it is," I say.

"Then I guess I'll be keeping her."

I hear a shrill scream.

"Stop hurting people!" I exclaim.

"Let's make another deal then," James said calm as always, "I've always wanted my last meal to be the best ever. If you're willing to give up your life, I'll turn vegetarian like your vampire friends."

"Fine," I reply, "But if you turn back on your deal, you have to wait for the Cullens to kill you."

"Deal. Let's play at the ballet studio your mom used to volunteer at."

I look around and try to pinpoint where Emmett would be currently. He's waiting for the food. That's his fault for thinking I need so much food. I find a paper and pen.

_Edward,_

_I love you. I am so sorry. He said he'll become a vegetarian if I was his last meal. I have to do this. I was specifically created to 'save the world' or something like that so I can't just turn my back on this possibility. I've never had venom in my system so I won't know until I find out. I am so very, very sorry. Also, he said he had someone I knew so I can turn my back on that either._

_Don't be angry with Emmett. I complained I was hungry… lol. That means laugh out loud though I really shouldn't joke._

_And please don't come after him. Well, no, I told him the Cullens would come after him if he dared to break his promise. So have Alice on standby._

_If I die, sorry. I love you._

_Bella._

I folded the letter carefully, and put it somewhere Emmett can see it.

Then I jumped out the window.

* * *

I had to skip through time and space to get there. I'm glad I'm part warlock, otherwise that would've killed me. I am exhausted though. By the time I got there, I was all out of breath and cursing Phoenix for being so hot.

The studio looked exactly like how I remembered it back when I used to miss my mom and I would watch. The parking lot was empty, the vertical blinds in all the windows drawn. I couldn't run anymore—I couldn't breathe; exertion and fear had gotten the best of me. I thought of the possibility of peace and that got me to walk in.

There was a sign inside the door saying the studio was closed for spring break but it was unlocked.

The lobby was dark and empty, cool, the air conditioner. I end up walking around, looking for James.

"James?" I whispered.

Hey, it may be stupid since I can't die but I have a fear of ghosts and monsters which is probably an insult to ghosts and monsters and for that, I apologize. I'm still scared though.

I hear a loud sound. I get scared so much I start swearing loudly.

"Cr--, d---, sh--. what the f--"

I see James. "Oh it's just you," I say relieved, "Ok, let's get this over with."

I gesture to my neck and squeeze my eyes tight.

"That's not fun at all," he says, "You really mean it."

His dark eyes assessed me with interest. The irises were nearly black, just a hint of ruby around the edges. Thirsty.

"I will give your strange coven this much, you humans can be quite interesting. I guess I can see the draw of observing you," he continues, "It's amazing—some of you seem to have no sense of your own self-interest at all."

"Should I be insulted or flattered?" I ask. He shrugs.

"Either way, you die."

"Good point."

Was I actually making conversation with someone about to maybe kill me? He's standing a few feet away from me, arms folded, looking at me curiously. There was no menace in his face or stance. He was so very average looking—did that mean that he was very, very ugly as a human?—nothing remarkable about his face or body at all. Just the white skin, the circled eyes I'd grown so used to.

"I suppose you're going to tell me that your boyfriend will avenge you if I go back on my deal?" he asked, hopefully it seemed to me.

"Not just him, I told you the Cullens would."

"Do they know?"

"Well I left a letter."

"How romantic, a last letter. And do you think he will honour it?"

For some reason, we were both calm and polite which I find very ironic seeing as he wanted to kill me.

"I hope so."

"This was too easy, don't you think Isabella? Y--"

"Bella."

"What?"

"Call me Bella."

"Ok, Bella. You see, this was just a little too easy, too quick. To be quite honest, I'm disappointed. I expected a much greater challenge. And, after all, I only needed a little luck."

"Well, we could play tag or something, I suppose."

"You're so calm." He cocked an eyebrow and examined me. "Why is that?"

I shrug.

"Anyway, it's so hard getting to anyone you know. I figured, take a chance, and follow my hunches. I get a sixth sense about my prey, you see. Anyway, Victoria tried to help me but you and the people you know are too hard to track. It was a bit hard but then it got way too easy."

I just stare at him.

"Would you mind if I sent a little letter of my own for your Edward?"

He grabbed a digital video camera. I already knew his intentions.

"You know your friend Alice? She was once my prey but her protector turned her. Such a shame I couldn't taste her. She smelled better than you—no offence. You smell very nice. Floral, somehow…"

He smelled my hair which actually freaked me out a lot. He stepped into a crouch but I wouldn't move. My life for others. That's a great deal. Sorta. Despite all this, I ended up running but before I can get out, he was in front of me in a flash. James threw me back. My head hit the mirrors behind me.

I was so alarmed that I couldn't even feel the pain.

"Nice effects, don't you think? I was right when I thought this room would be visually dramatic."

I moved to a better position then I heard a snap on my leg. James must have stepped on it or something. Then I felt it. True, I've almost died like, a million times. But I never really had to hear it. You know, close your eyes and wait to heal. I screamed. He smiled.

James threw me back against the mirrors again and I could feel the blood. Gosh, it smells horrible. Whatever he wanted to do, he was too thirsty to pass it up. He bit me.

"You'll become vegetarian, right?" I somehow asked.

My question shocked him out of his hunting state. He started laughing.

"Of course not!" he laughed, "You wouldn't be around to make sure anyway!"

My eyes flashed dangerously.

"Then I guess I won't be keeping my promise," I say standing up and pushing him off.

His eyes widened. He wasn't expecting me to do so. Well, neither was I.

"I told you that if you became vegetarian, I'd let you eat me. Apparently that's not an option now. I also said that if you went back on the deal, the Cullens would come and kill you."

I could tell he didn't really see where I was going.

"I guess we won't be waiting for the Cullens," I say.

I could tell he didn't really believe me but he took a step back anyway.

"Too bad, their way of dying was so peaceful."

I'm so mad. I despise it when someone betrays me. I stalk towards him. Then I jump on him and start punching my arm right through him.

"I don't understand… -punch- How hard it is… -punch- To keep a promise… -punch-."

I'm breathless by the time I'm done.

"Shall we wait for the Cullens?" I ask him.

* * *

**Haha… A bit lame and depressing but I wasn't going to let Bella just wait for Edward. She's all powerful in this story! Things were changed up since there was no reason for Bella to go back to her house to protect her dad. She's not really in contact with her mom and she's half of her power anyway. Maybe Phil but I haven't even decided or remember if Bella knew Phil.**

**All of her friends have power too so no point in holding them hostage when Bella knows they'll survive. So the reason was lame. I tried making direct quotes but I got tired by the never ending descriptions and just cut to the chase. Oh. No pun intended.**

**Bella was so calm talking to James but that was because she's almost died a lot of times and would probably have no reason to fear death when she's seen it a lot.**

**Uhh I can't remember the other things I had to clear up but feel free to ask and I'll answer.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

**My sleeping schedule is soo messed up. I try to sleep at 2 or 3 am. I wake up at 4!! I try to sleep at 4. I can't sleep until 7! I'm so restless any other time too. If life was just one big game of instinct, I'd feel better but it's not and if I don't get it together by Monday, it's like, game over.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

Why should I even bother for an answer?

"Fire," I say.

I can hear something burst into flames behind me. I drag James to it.

"Let's try the head first," I tell no one in particular.

I rip his head off and throw it in.

"What the heck, let's do the limbs like everyone does to gummy bears."

Everyone does do that. Back when we were 10, I remember Mike bringing like, 3 tubs of gummy bears to school everyday and he'd pretend to torture them. Jessica—who liked him—followed his lead so Lauren did so too. Angela and I were making a play about animal abuse using the bears.

I throw in the rest of James and I feel so exhausted. I end up collapsing in front of the fire. The venom probably got through to me. My breathing gets slower. I have no idea what to do and I end up falling asleep.

* * *

"Bella?" I hear someone calling me but I don't really want to respond, "Bella?"

"Shut up, I'm sleeping," I grumble.

I hear him laugh and reluctantly, I open my eyes and sit up. For some reason, I feel all tired and hangover-y.

"Why does my head hurt?" I ask.

Aah, the light's blinding me. It hurts. He laughs again. I'd say it was beautiful but my head's punding.

"Who knows?" Edward answers, "You're at a hospital, by the way."

"A hospital?" I repeat.

I look to my left and there it is, a whole bunch of needles just _there_. I groan.

"What?" he asks.

"Needles…" I groan.

I see him stare at me like I'm a psycho. I cock an eyebrow.

"You needed blood transfusions, your leg was broken and you're injured everywhere and you're worried about _needles_?" he asks incredulously.

"Why, is there something else I need to worry about?"

Edward shakes his head.

"I have no idea how you think," he says, "I'd give a lot to hear your thoughts."

I raise my eyebrows in question and he just shakes his head again as if to say 'You won't understand'.

"Where's Charlie?" I ask.

"Flying down tomorrow," Edward replies, "Your society's going nuts. They were 'concerned' and now Charlie has to take care of them."

"How long do you think I'll be kept in a hospital?"

"I'd say, fifty million years or so?" He laughs and I glare at him.

"Seriously. This whole magic thing _cannot_ end well."

"Doctor says you'll be discharged in a week or so. You're pretty beaten up."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll live."

I do a health check (all magically, of course) and try to speed up the process of healing. There's pain everywhere and I grit my teeth.

"What? What is it?" Edward starts to panic, "I'll go get a nurse."

"No, don't," I stop him, "I'm just speeding up the healing and it's _very_ painful."

"On a scale of one to ten…?"

"Eighty nine trillion."

"Stop if it's so painful, then."

He seems so confused by my methods. I smile.

"I can't. I don't want this needle on me any longer."

Edward gives me this 'are you seriously saying that' look. I finish up and sigh.

"There," I say, "Now I'll be discharged in 4 days."

"You couldn't wait a week," he says disapprovingly.

"No," I giggle.

"At least sleep."

I nod, suddenly too tired to speak and sleep again.

* * *

I get to the Cullens' house and as soon as I enter, Edward's suddenly in front of me.

"What is it?" he asks, "Why are you here?"

"When's the next time you guys are moving?"

"Why?" Edward frowns. "Do you want us to leave?"

"No, it's not that. _I_ have to leave and I just wanted to know when you guys are leaving so I can estimate when we might meet again."

"Why are you leaving?"

_Flashback_

"_We have a problem," Charlie tells me._

"_What?" I ask._

"_They want you to hurry up and rule our world," he replies. I laugh._

"_You make it sound too casual."_

_He rolls his eyes. "They'd like for thee to celebrate thy coming of age and lead our nation into victory."_

_End Flashback_

Edward nods. "So you have to leave to live your life?"

"That's it in a nutshell. They're going through this whole obsession thing, even Charlie thinks it'd be best for me to leave."

"We'll leave with you, then."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am."

"Of course we are," a voice rings from the stairs.

Alice appears right in front of me and she's carrying 3 suitcases.

"I saw this one moment and just took the liberty to get everyone in place!" she says giggling.

Jasper appears with ten suitcases. I raise my eyebrow and Alice catches my look.

"Those are all mine," she tells me then faces Jasper, "You can go get the rest of our luggage now."

"Why is he carrying your stuff?" I ask her.

"Well, a girl shouldn't have to carry her things!"

"You're a _vampire_. It doesn't matter."

She rolls her eyes. "Obviously for the sake of _chivalry_."

"If you have that much stuff, it should be an exception to chivalry."

"Whatever. Where's your stuff?"

"Huh? Oh. It's all packed and ready at my house. I was going to pretty much wing things for a while."

Alice gasps as if I just committed a heinous crime.

"I'll go get them," she tells me sharply in a scolding tone.

Alice runs out the door and I face Edward.

"Are _you_ packed too?" I ask.

"Guilty as charged," he replies with his crooked grin, "At least now we can live peacefully."

I end up smiling too and we kiss.

* * *

"So you're leaving?" Angela asks me. Angela, Mike, Jessica, Eric and Lauren were gathered up.

"Pretty much," I reply, "But you can't tell anyone you saw me, okay?"

Lauren rolls her eyes and Jessica frowns a bit.

"Um… I guess bye, then," I say.

I hug Angela, Eric and Jessica. Mike takes extra long hugging me and Lauren is so disgusted, I end up just shaking her hand. I hop into Edward's car and I wave.

I never liked it before but now I guess I'll miss Forks. It's not like I'll never come back because I will. When it all dies down and I'm ready. But I'm kinda sad that all of the drama drove me out of my own home.

"You okay?" Edward asks me.

"Yeah…" I trail off, "Hey Edward?"

"Hm?"

"I'll miss them."

* * *

**Man, do I suck at endings. But yeah, The End. This is the last chapter. Probably. Kind of random but I guess I'll, I don't know, revise it or something eventually when I have time. By eventually and when I have time, I mean not for a long time. It just suddenly ends on a sad note, I know. But I had no choice. When James came, it would have distressed the people and caused them to protest against Edward. Well, that and I haven't slept in 24 hours and my mind's crashing.**

**If you can come up with a better ending—and you probably can. If you want, you can send in a chapter or an idea or something and I'll, I don't know, make an _alternate ending_ or an _epilogue_ or something. Well that's pretty much the story.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
